


Michelle & Finn

by badfanfictionaire



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfanfictionaire/pseuds/badfanfictionaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle and Finn deal with their relationship.</p><p>(I just watched 9x19 and I'm so mad they broke up, so this is my fic where they don't!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle really misses Finn.

_I miss you._

The three little words glowed on my phone’s screen.  I was laying in bed, wishing myself to sleep after a long day of classes.  But I couldn’t sleep, not with him suddenly on my mind.

Being at college and away from Finn was difficult.  For a while I’d put him out of my mind.  He was too far away to visit, especially with how busy we both were.  But after guys at school started hitting on me, treating me like an object and not a human being, I started to long for him.  He was so gentle and kind, unlike most of the guys I was meeting these days.  

I’d been afraid to text him, not sure what to expect as a response.  We hadn’t really been official before he’d left for his new job, we’d just been fooling around, but it had been pretty obvious just how into each other we were.  I just hoped he still felt the same way…

_I miss you too._

I breathed a sigh of relief.  

_I was afraid you’d forget about me._

_Never._

We hadn’t seen each other since I’d gone to visit my Cam for the weekend a few months ago and he’d been there to meet Dr. Brennan for advice on a report he was doing.  But even then it had only been brief and in passing, just an exchange of glances and ‘hellos’.

_I’ll be going back to the lab in a month he wrote._

_Maybe I’ll see you then?_

_I hope so._

My heart started to race.  I could picture us meeting in one of the Jeffersonian’s long and empty hallways.  He’d take me in his arms and whisper in my ear in that gorgeous southern drawl.  I run my fingers through his hair while we kissed, stopping only to stare into those big blue eyes…

_Let’s not wait this long to talk, ever again._

I could hear his voice saying the words to me and I felt my body relax.  Tomorrow would be a breeze knowing I’d see him soon. I was grateful to know I still had Finn all to myself.


	2. I'll Keep That in Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Michelle are reunited.

Michelle missed me.  It was one of those moments where you instantly let go of all the stress you were feeling.  I’d been under the impression that we weren’t keeping our relationship going while we were away from each other, but my heart still belong to her.  It was a relief to know she felt the same way.

The night after she texted me I confirmed my plans to go back to the Jeffersonian.  I knew they needed a few more interns to help Dr. Brennan out, and I was willing to jump back into the lab.  I didn’t feel like I belonged at this new job, no matter how hard I tried.  It didn’t help that I missed the people I’d been working with along side Dr. Brennan, and I especially missed Michelle.  Stealing kisses in the hallway when no one else was around made every day better.  I only had a month to go, and then I’d be back in her arms…

* * *

A month had passed, though not quickly enough.  I had the car packed and ready to drive back to Washington.  I took a deep breath, staring at myself in the bathroom mirror one last time before I was ready to leave.  My stomach was in a knot. I hadn’t seen Michelle for longer than twelve seconds in the past four months, and I was hopeful she was actually still into me and not just wishing she was.  I knew I was still deeply into her, that was for sure.  I smoothed my hair down as best as I could and readjusted my hat.  I was really afraid she wasn’t going to recognize me without my hair.  I’d decided at the last minute to surprise her.  She and everyone at the lab had always teased me because it was so long and shaggy, I was hoping that I’d make a good impression on my return if I cropped it short.

* * *

The car ride was long and by the time I pulled into the staff lot at the Jeffersonian I was almost beside myself with anxiety.  My stomach was completely wishy-washy and I was sweating even though the air conditioner was on high.  Once inside I made a beeline to the restroom and blotted myself with paper towels.  I reapplied my deodorant twice, making sure I didn’t smell of sweat, and then went off in search of the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

Michelle’s eyes went wide and she fell into my arms.  

“Hi,” she breathed, snuggling against me.

“Hi,” I said back, holding her close.

She pulled away for a moment, looking me over from head to toe.  Then she took my hat off and ruffled my hair. So much for smoothing it all down…

“I can’t believe you,” she whispered teasingly, “What am I supposed to grab onto when we make out?”

“I thought you’d be impressed,” I replied, embarrassed.

“Flattered,” Michelle said, “But I can’t wait for it to grow back.”

“I just -”

She put her finger to my lips and then shushed me with a kiss.  The taste of her lips was a welcome flavor after having been separated for so long.  I wrapped my arms around her, hands gently rubbing the small of her back.  She threw her arms around my neck, cradling my head in her hands, keeping me close to her.  Her fingernails scraped against the base of my neck and across my scalp.  It was a weird sensation but it was oddly stimulating.  I accidentally let out a soft moan and Michelle laughed, “ _You like that_?”

I nodded and kissed her even more deeply, biting her lip playfully.

She kissed me in a trail down my neck, fingers rubbing in circles on the back of my head.  “ _I still miss the hair_ ,” she breathed into my ear.

“ _I’ll keep that in mind_ ,” I replied, this time kissing her with a lot of tongue involved.

“We should probably stop,” Michelle mumbled after a few minutes, giving me one last peck on the lips, “I don’t want to get too frisky, someone might see us.”  She winked at me and took my hand, “Come on, lets go find Cam so you can get back to work.”


End file.
